


Lincoln's Origin

by Ironlegionaire



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: While trying to share his love of comic books with his sisters, Lincoln goes down a path that changes both himself and the Loud house forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is was first real attempt at loud house fan fiction. I've loved fan fiction for years but never really got into writing it until I wrote this. I got the idea for this story ever since I saw the episode "Pulpit Friction". I felt like what Lincoln did in that episode was really underrated I mean, how many 11-year old's do you know who can win a comic book contest against full grown adults with writing and art experience? Add to that the fact that all his classmates, his sisters (who have 0 interest in comics) and an ACTUAL COMIC WRITER all said was great, made me feel like this was something that could have been expanded on more and thus here we are. Hoppe you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

Lincoln was spending the day in his room, performing his usual habit of reading new comic books in his underwear. He had been engrossed in the new _Ace Savvy for_ hours and after reading the adventures of his favorite savvy superhero he was bursting with excitement

"Oh man that was awesome." Lincoln said excitedly. That was the best comic ever! The way Ace and One-Eyed Jack had defeated the villainous high roller in the final battle, the way jackpot had actually turned out to be a good guy, and the twist ending where there is revealed to be a new rising villain in casino city!? It was the best issue ever, he couldn't wait to see what would happen next!

He leapt up from his bed and looked around his room until his eyes locked on his walkie talkie on the floor. He grabbed the device, raised it to his lips and smashed his finger on the button. He had to call Clyde and chat about the ending with him!

Suddenly he remembered an earlier discussion with his best friend and the excitement drained out of him. " _Ugh, that's right. Clyde's with his dads at dairyland all day_." Lincoln remembered. His friend had been excited for the trip for weeks. He wouldn't return until tomorrow afternoon.

Lincoln fell back on his bed. The ending to that comic had him bursting at the seam to talk about it and yet the only person who had any real interest wouldn't be around for hours. He couldn't wait that long. He HAD to talk to someone about the ending.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash from outside his door and a smile grew on his face.

Maybe he did have somebody who would discuss the ending with him or more accurately 10 somebodies.

He pulled on his clothes, grabbed his comic, flung open his door, and went into the only open door he saw: Lori and Leni's.

Lincoln immediately saw the two of them in there, Lori laying on her bed and talking on her phone and Leni holding different types of fabric up to a dress up dummy in a light pink dress.

"Hey Lori-" Lincoln began. She turned to look and cut him off with a glare from her bed.

"Not now Lincoln" She hissed. Lori returned to her call." Oh, nothing Boo-Boo bear, just a little pest I had to deal with.

Lincoln sighed. Classic Lori, tell him to buzz off and then go back to talking to Bobby

Lincoln turned to Leni. "Hey Leni, you mind talking about my latest comic with me? It's really awesome."

She looked up from her fabrics. "Sorry Linky, but I like really need to get done with this Christmas present for Lola." Said Leni.

Lincoln frowned. "Leni it's the middle of July."

Leni frowned. "Yeah, Lori told me there was Christmas in July."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. Of course. "Leni that's not what-." Suddenly Lori ran up and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Zip it twerp." She whispered. While she usually corrected her younger siblings mishearing's, if it meant a new phone case she was willing to let this one slide.

Lincoln wrenched himself from her grasp." Would you talk with me about my new comic?" He asked hopefully.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, newsflash Lincoln nobody cares about your lame-o comic books."

Seething with anger, he walked out of their room. Lincoln turned to look at the reader." If you haven't already guessed, finding anyone else in the house who wants to talk about the stuff I'm into is next to impossible." He sighed. His sisters were always getting him to do their stuff with him, but if he tried to do the same? Nothing. Lincoln perked up a bit. "Still one of the good things about having 10 siblings is if one says no I still have nine more chances. There's no way they can all say no right?

"Sorry dude, comics ain't my thing."

"No way, the only _comic_ I'm into is right here. HAHAHAHA! Get it?"

"I already told you, comics are lame, get out."

"Comic books, ha, the only things worth reading are tales about moi."

"Sorry bro, I'm more of a maintenance manual person."

"I have more important things to do than analyze the cliche plot points and painfully obvious card puns in your graphic novel, besides it's time for my nap."

Lincoln returned to his room in a huff. He crushed his comic book in his hand. "AUUGGH!" He screamed." I can't believe this! None of them wanted to read my Ace Savvy comic."

"You forgot me." Said Lucy

Lincoln yelped." Lucy what are you doing here?" He asked grasping at his chest

"I was going to see if you would join me in a seance, but I saw you were asking everyone to read comics with you, so I waited until you came to see me." Lucy said in her usual monotone. She looked at the ground. "Sigh, but you never did so I figured I'd just wait for you in your room.

Lincoln winced. "Sorry Luce." He said sheepishly. Suddenly he perked up. "Do you want to read my new Ace Savvy comic?"

"Sorry, there's too much color and positivity for me."

"Dang it!"

* * *

"And then, me and my dad's rode the milk shaker five times, it was so insane! After the fifth time I was sure my dad was gonna have vomit leaking out of his- Hey, Lincoln are you listening?"

Lincoln looked up. For the past hour he and Clyde had been sitting at a table in the mall food court. After returning with his family, Clyde had immediately wanted to talk about his trip to dairy land, so the two boys had decided to meet up and talk at the mall.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Clyde. It's nothing, keep going." Said Lincoln. He had been lost in his head, still thinking about what had happened the day before.

Clyde frowned. "Lincoln, come on. If somethings the matter you know you can tell me."

He was right. Out of everyone Lincoln knew, he figured Clyde would probably understand the reason for his mood the best. He might as well tell him. He explained what had happened with his sisters and how he tried to get them to read his comic book to no avail.

Clyde sat there, listening patiently. Once Lincoln told him the whole story, he responded. "I don't really see what the problem is. Your sisters are always like that." To him It sounded like a typical day at the loud house. Lincoln's sisters never had any real interest in a lot of things he was interested.

Lincoln glared." The problem is that they just blew me off Clyde. Not one of them even wanted to at least look at the comic."

Clyde shrugged." Again I don't see the problem, you know they don't like comic books, so why even try and get them to read it?

Lincoln thought for a moment. "It just feels unfair." He admitted." Lynn is always dragging me off to help her practice, Lola gets me to help prepare for pageants, and even Leni sometimes uses me as a dressing dummy for her latest designs." He looked away dejectedly." I just wish for once I could get one of them to do something with me that I like."

Clyde felt bad for his friend. He knew it must be hard for him to not have anyone he could discuss things with at home. For him he could usually talk with his fathers about most things.

He patted his friend on the back. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but not everyone's gonna be interested in the same stuff as you."

"I'm not asking they all become Ace Savvy fans." Lincoln said. "But I'd at least like if they took an interest in comics."

Looking at his friend, Clyde could tell he was still upset. He racked his brain for anything he thought could help cheer him up. Then it hit him. He knew what he could do to cheer up his buddy!

"Hey I've got an idea!" Said Clyde excitedly. "Why don't we go down to the comic book store and find comics your sisters will like? That will get them to enjoy comic books more.

Lincoln wasn't so sure "I don't know, my sisters all have really different interests, plus buying comics for all of them might cost us a small fortune.

But Clyde wasn't deterred. "Come on Lincoln, between the two of us we have $50. I'm sure with that we can find something that your sisters will like."

Lincoln sighed. "OK."

The two boys walked over to the comic book shop, hoping to find something that would catch the loud sister's interest.

They knew this wouldn't be easy. After a few minutes they had an idea of what to look for. Lisa would want something with scientific accuracy, Lola would want something with lots of bright pictures and ponies, Lana wouldn't care about the story as long as there were cool looking animals, Lucy would only read macabre stories, Lynn wouldn't read anything without tons of action, Luna only cared about stories that could be read to music, Luan was into funny stories, Leni wouldn't care about the story so they decided to look for a book with good artwork and Lori would care for something with mature taste and romance. This was no small task.

The two searched every shelf, box, and display in the store, searching for anything they though fit into their criteria.

While Lincoln was observing a rack of children's comics, Clyde ran over with a comic book in his hands.

"I found it Lincoln!" He yelled. "I found something Lynn will like!" Clyde excitedly presented a comic bearing a picture of a superhero in a suit of green army camouflage with a an American flag cape.

Lincoln examined the book. " _Captain Patriot_?" He read curiously.

Clyde nodded." Yeah, I asked the shop's owner and he said it had tons of kick butt action and lots of fighting, definitely Lynn's kind of book.

Lincoln smirked. "That 1 comic is okay, but these are even better." He said, producing a stack of comics he had been holding.

Clyde examined a comic from the stack, this one showing a teenager in a brown suit. " _Arach-kid, the super spider_?"

Gripping the comics, Lincoln nodded. "Yeah he makes tons of bade jokes, so luan will love it. Oh! And look at this." He pushed another comic into his friends face.

" _The Amoeba, Science hero_?"

"Yeah, it has tons of scientific stuff, so Lisa will definitely love it." Said Lincoln proudly. "My sisters are gonna love these

Upon close examination, Clyde noticed something." Lincoln this comic is 10 bucks. If they all cost this much, I don't think we can afford them all."

"WHAT!?" Lincoln snatched the comic from his friend's hands and saw that he was right. Rifling through the stack he saw that all the comics together were far beyond their price range. Lincoln dropped to the floor, his confidence crushed.

It pained Clyde to see his friend like this. He crouched down next to him. "I'm sorry Lincoln. Maybe we can get one or two, but it might be easier to just find one they'll all like.

Lincoln sprung up angrily. "That's impossible! I don't think anyone could make a comic that all my sisters would like." Suddenly he froze, the words he had just spoken echoing in his mind. That was it

Lincoln yanked his friend up from the ground excitedly." Clyde that's it! We don't need to buy a comic for my sisters, we can make one!"

Clyde looked at his friend strangely." You really think we can do that Lincoln?" While both boys were avid comic book fans, neither had any real knowledge of how to make one.

Despite his friends doubt Lincoln was completely sure of his idea. Who knew his sisters better than him? He was sure he could manage to make something they would like, but he would definitely need Clyde's help.

"Come on Clyde, we can do it." Lincoln argued." You're always making those romantic portraits for Lori, you must know a lot about art right?"

Clyde rubbed his chin thoughtfully" I have been hoping to expand my artistry skills beyond simply crafting Lori's beautiful visage." The more he thought about it, the more this sounded like an incredible idea. A grin stretched out on his face. "Maybe your right Lincoln!

Lincoln was bouncing up and down with excitement now. " Exactly and coming up with crazy ideas is basically what I do every day! With your art skills and my ideas and knowledge of my sisters I know we can do it!"

Lincoln stood proudly, pointing his finger to the sky and loudly declared. "It's time to put Operation-Make-An-Amazing-Comic-Book-That-My-Sisters-Will-Love-And-Get-Them-Interested-In-Reading-Comic-Books-And-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation, into action!

The two boys cheered. "YEAH!"

"Quiet down back there you two!

They winced. "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Clyde and Lincoln were completely focused on their mission. Every day they went straight to work, spending hours brainstorming new ideas for their comic book.

They immediately realized that this would not be as simple a task as first thought. Even ignoring the various different attributes they would put in for each loud sister, they also had to think about just what they wanted this comic book to be like. Eventually they came to the conclusion that they should craft a superhero comic, for three important reasons: 1) that was the comic book genre that they best understood. 2) They wanted to try and make a comic that Lincoln's sister would enjoy but also one they thought would be exciting. 3) Superheroes were just really awesome.

However, after coming to that decision the boys immediately hit upon their first problem

"Lincoln, even if we write an awesome superhero comic book, how do you know your sisters will read it?" Clyde asked one day.

He had a point. Lincoln's sisters weren't huge superhero fans and he knew that if he tried something like simply slipping the comic under their doors there was a chance they might just ignore them (or in Lori and Lola's case simply tear it.). He had to think of a way to trick them into reading them.

Then it hit him.

"Because it will be about them."

Lincoln's sisters weren't what you would call self-obsessed (except maybe Lola), but he knew that if he wrote a comic that was about them they would read it just to see if he had written anything insulting about them.

Know having a clear idea of what they wanted their comic to be about, they started focusing on the key ingredient in their comic: the loud sister's interests. While he had helped each one of them develop their individual talents and gleaned some worthwhile information, Lincoln knew that wasn't enough. This was for his sisters and he wanted it to be something they all loved just as much as he loved Ace Savvy. He and Clyde spent weeks doing research, looking up articles, reading books at the library, and finding any information on each sisters individual hobby.

They also tried to take some inspiration from other sources. Along with looking at the girl's hobbies, they were also looking at more superhero comics for inspiration. Along with _Ace Savvy_ they also read comics they felt would catch the loud sister's interest such as _Supertough Girls_ , _Flea-Man_ , _Crow_ , _Elastic man_ and _Person-Creature_.

Above everything else, they knew they had to keep what they were doing a secret. If any of Lincoln's sisters figured out what they were up to they might not read the comic they made. Whenever they worked on the comic it was always at Clyde's house in his room. They didn't even tell their parents, Lincoln's because his sisters might overhear them discussing it and Clyde's because they might accidentally say something to Lincoln's parents

That being said, they did have some close calls

"Why've you been going to Clyde's so often?" Asked his mom one night at dinner

Lincoln roughly swallowed the food in his mouth. He could suddenly feel all eyes on the table on him.

"Hey, Yeah! You're over there literally all the time lately." Said Lori

Lincoln began to panic. He knew he couldn't say anything without revealing his plan.

"Lincoln-?"

"It's for a school project!" He blurted out nervously

Lisa looked at him suspiciously from across the table. "Our schooling doesn't resume for approximately two weeks.

But Lincoln thought up the perfect excuse. "It's an extra credit project." He lied. "I thought I'd get a head start on next year."

That explanation seemed to pacify his family. His sisters went back to their meals and his parents simply said. "That's great sweetie/sport". And wished him good luck.

It was true that school started soon and two weeks later the boys had to contend with working on their comic on top of balancing their school work and curfew.

However, despite the challenges, the two pushed forward and by their third week of school, they had triumphed.

Lincoln and Clyde sat panting in Clyde's living room surrounded by a mass of colored pencils, pens, paper and comics. Their brains felt rung out, their hands ached, and they smelled liked they'd been bathing in paper, but despite their exhaustion the boys had smiles plastered onto their faces.

Lincoln shakily rose to his feet and with the last of his strength and held their creation into the air. "We did it!" He cheered.

Clyde happily looked up at his friend. "And it only took us two whole months." He joked

Lincoln excitedly flipped through the pages of their comic. It was beautiful. Right on the cover were superhero versions of him and his sisters all in their super personas. They were The _L Force_ , protectors of Royal Woods. It had action, science, comedy, and it would be awesome to read while listening to music!

"Clyde thank you so much." Lincoln said gratefully. "I know I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem buddy" Said Clyde wearily from the ground.

Lincoln grabbed his arm and pulled him upward. "Get up man, we still got one more thing to do."

Clyde frowned. "What's that?"

"Sign our names on it of course."

Smiling, the boys grabbed two pens and wrote on the cover "a Clincoln Mcloud production."

Clyde stretched and yawned. "Okay, now that the comics done, you can go and give it to your sisters."

Lincoln shook his head. "I can't do that!"

Clyde looked at him strangely. "Wasn't that the whole point of this?" He asked

"Clyde if I give this to them and they like it then it'll get ruined." Lincoln explained. "Whenever we fight over something, all that's left at the end are scraps." He still recalled how, in one massive fight, he and his sisters had torn apart their family vehicle, vanzilla, simply for the best seat. His arms still ached from having to help his sisters put the van back together.

Their _L Force_ comic was one of a kind, but in the loud house one of a kind things didn't last long.

"So how are you gonna get it to them?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln thought this over for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "We can use the copier at school. We can do it tomorrow during lunch and no one will notice."

Clyde nodded. "That's a good idea, I think those school copiers can help keep the composition and shading in the colors just right.

Lincoln smirked, he and Clyde had done tons of research into comic art but Clyde definitely seemed the more knowledgeable

"Yeah, well I think-." Suddenly he herd the chime of the McBride's clock and saw the time. It was almost past his curfew! "-That if I don't get home now I'll be grounded till I'm thirty! I gotta go!" Grabbing his backpack, Lincoln raced home so he wouldn't be late.

He could barely sleep that night. All he could think about was the comic he and Clyde had made, and how his sisters would react to it. He just knew they would love it and could just imagine them all being excited and telling him how good it was. It was gonna be great.

The next day Lincoln had a massive smile on his face. All through the morning he was joyful, making breakfast for his siblings, helping everyone get ready, and just being as positive as possible.

His sisters noticed their brother's good mood and were a bit unnerved by it.

"Hey Linc, are you okay?" Lynn tentatively asked, after he had cheerfully caught the football she had thrown from across the table.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He asked cheerfully.

"You've been radiating an aura of positivity and happiness all morning." Lucy replied. She shuddered." It's beginning to creep me out".

"Yeah dude, it's like can't nothing bring you down today." Said Luna

"You definitely woke on _the sunny side up_ of the bed this morning." Luna Joked

Lincoln gave out a laugh. "HAHAHA! Ugh, "Sunny side up", good one Luan."

Even Luan was surprised by that. If Lincoln was actually laughing at her jokes something was definitely up.

Lori decided to ask. "Okay twerp, what's the deal? Why've you been acting way too happy literally all morning?

Lincoln knew he had to hide his glee, but he was too excited. Finally he answered. "I'm just excited we're having pizza for lunch today."

"Hey, that's right!" Said Lana excitedly.

"Now that's a reason to get excited!" Said Lola

"Pizza is a dash of hope in an otherwise depressing sea of cafeteria food." Lucy said with a hint of joy in her voice.

Satisfied his sisters had bought his explanation, Lincoln went to go change Lily's morning diaper

* * *

Throughout the school day, all Lincoln could focus on was going to the library during lunch. He counted down the seconds until each bell rang. By the end of his final class before lunch he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. The second the bell rang he jetted from class and met up with Clyde outside the lunchroom.

"You ready for this?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded his head. "Let's do it."

Lincoln and Clyde headed down the hall into the library. Upon finding the copier, Lincoln placed their comic on top, set it for ten copies and waited for the slow process of copying.

Lincoln was bouncing on his heels. His vision was flooded with images of his sisters praising his comic and asking him to show them more.

Suddenly, Lincoln was yanked out of his fantasy by a hand reaching in front of him and snatching the comic off the copier.

"What are you two nerds up to?"

Lincoln's blood began to boil. He knew that voice.

"Chandler."

Seeing this guy brought back bad memories. Ever since Lincoln had stopped getting Chandler and his friends free stuff at Gus's games and Grubs, he had done everything he could to make his and Clyde's lives miserable. They had been swirlied, called names, had their underpants hung by the flagpole, and he had even taken a few shots at Lincoln's sisters that made him nearly attack the guy.

His usual dirty smirk placed on his face and flanked by his two usual cronies, Chandler laughed. "Aww, look guys Larry and his friend made themselves a pwetty wittle drawing book." Chandler's goons laughed at their friends joke.

"Give it back Chandler." Lincoln growled

Chandler waved their comic book in the air. "Aww, what's the matter Larry? Worried I'm gonna mess up your stupid comic?"

"Give it back or else Chandler." Clyde warned.

Chandler's eyes narrowed at the boys. "Or else what?"

Without warning, Lincoln leapt at him, pulling Chandler down and attempting to yank the comic book out of his hand. But Chandler wouldn't let go and they engaged in a tug of war to take the comic from the other.

Clyde ran to help his friend, but was immediately knocked into the copier machine by Chandler's two friends. Undeterred, he quickly socked one in the face and rushed into the other.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Chandler were still locked in battle for the comic. They both pulled with all their might, but neither was letting go.

"Just give it up Larry. You know you can't win!" yelled Chandler

Lincoln hated to admit it, but he had a point. While he was used to playing tug of war for most items, chandler had a firmer grip and the longer this went on the more likely a chance they might accidently tear the comic in half. Then Lincoln smirked.

'Okay fine." He let go of the comic, the momentum sending Chandler flying back into a bookshelf and sending an avalanche of books on top of him. He laid there bruised and broken, the comic clutched weakly in his hand.

Lincoln walked calmly over and snatched the comic from him. "I'll take that." He was ecstatic. Not only had he managed to get back his comic, but he had also managed to beat his own personal arch-enemy. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Standing in the doorway of the library was Principal Huggins. Glancing around, he saw an unbelievable sight: Lincoln Loud Standing over a beaten Chandler, and Clyde McBride grappling with another student, while another lay on the floor with a black eye.

"LOUD! MCBRIDE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Lincoln and Clyde froze. They knew they were in serious trouble. Principle Huggins wasn't completely unreasonable and would usually listen to everyone, but he hated rule violations, especially violence.

Chandler dug himself out of the pile of books and immediately started bawling. "Principle Huggins!" Chandler cried. "Loud and his crazy friend attacked us."

This was enough to knock them out of their stupor. "That is so not true!" Said Lincoln. "He was trying to mess with us!"

"Oh I see, so you're saying you didn't knock him into that bookshelf? And you Mr. McBride, you and that boy simply fell on top of each other?

Clyde winced and got off the boy he had been fighting. "Principal Huggins you don't understand. Chandler and his friends were trying to mess with our comic and we were just-."

"So this is what this is all about?" He asked snatching the comic out of Lincoln's hands.

"Our comic! Sir please you can't-."

"Don't tell me what I can't do loud!" Huggins said silencing Lincoln." All of you to my office! That includes you Chandler."

Chandler dropped his crocodile tears and simply huffed. "Fine"

Lincoln stood there dejected. All he wanted was to make copies of his comic for his sisters and now he was in more trouble than he'd ever been in. "Sir, can we at least have our comic back?" Lincoln pleaded. "It's really important."

"No way loud. In fact I will be holding onto this until your parents get here. Now let's go!"

Huggins marched all 5 boys down to his office, none of them having noticed that in the scuffle, Clyde had hit one of the buttons on the copier. The copier, instead of being set to 10 copies, was now set for 100.

* * *

Sitting on the bench outside the Principal's office, Lincoln felt sick to his stomach. Not only had he and Clyde lost their comic, but they were now suspended for an entire week and they had been forced to call their parents and tell them what happened. Lincoln was also stuck sitting next to Chandler and his group of friends, who had only gotten having to clean the library do to not having thrown a punch themselves, and were currently threatening to kick the stuffing out of him the minute he came back to school. And to top it all off, principal Huggins said he wouldn't return their comic until they returned from suspension. It was official, now things couldn't get any worse.

"LINCOLN MARIE LOUD!"

Oh, why did he have to keep being wrong?

Lincoln's face burned bright red. Chandler and his friends burst into laughter. "Your middle name is Mary?" Chandler teased.

Of all the ways the day would have to end, he could think of none more horrible than having his mother shout his embarrassing middle name out for the whole school to hear.

His mother glared down at him, her face red as well, but with rage instead of embarrassment.

"Please tell me you did not get into a fight AND get suspended from school over a comic book?!" She asked angrily.

All Lincoln could muster in response was. "I'm sorry mom."

"Oh, you're going to be! You're father and I are so disappointed in you. And don't think your'e going to just spend the week playing video games and eating junk food. You are going to up to your eyeballs in chores mister."

Lincoln sighed. He couldn't offer any kind of rebuttal. "OK."

Returning home was painful. After being yelled at by both his parents (Which ended with him losing his video game, T.V., and comic book privileges) he was put to work scrubbing every inch of Vanzilla, under his father's strict supervision. When his sisters returned home and saw him they immediately questioned him and he was forced to tell them the events that led to his suspension.

"You got into that much trouble just for a stupid comic book? What were you thinking Lincoln?" Lori asked.

Lincoln had to resist the temptation to tell them the comic he made was for them. He just felt hollow. Despite them trying to cheer him up, such as Lana pointing out he wouldn't have to go to school or Lynn congratulating him on winning a fight, none of that made him feel better. He was too depressed thinking about how hard he and Clyde had worked and now all that hard work was for nothing.

He had started the day feeling like everything was great and now he didn't think anything could make him feel better.

* * *

Principal Huggins sat in his office. He looked to make sure no one was around before pulling the comic he had confiscated from Lincoln out of his desk . He usually didn't read the comics he confiscated from students but Loud and McBride had made this one seem like it was special.

"Okay, let's see what this is about….L Force huh? Never heard of that…A Clincoln McLoud comic, Loud and McBride must have made this themselves. Well let's see how they did."

At the same time, in the library, Rusty Spokes looked around at the damage, still not believing the rumor that his friend Lincoln had done this, when he noticed a massive stack of comics in the copier's tray.

"L Force? What's that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

As his mom drove him and his siblings, all Lincoln could think was that he had never thought he would be so glad to see his school.

The last week had been a nightmare. True to their words, the whole week of his suspension was spent doing chores ranging from sweeping the kitchen, to cleaning up after each of the family pets, including all of Lana's. He went to bed each day feeling completely drained. And the worst part was that he couldn't even talk to Clyde due to him being grounded too.

At least his sisters hadn't been too hard on him. In fact if not for them he wasn't sure he would have survived the week. They would do things like sneak him small snacks from the kitchen or help him out when the their parents weren't watching.

Pulling up to the school, Lincoln's mind once again turned to the L Force comic. He knew it had gotten him into a lot of trouble, but he still felt proud of it and was hoping to get it back. He knew his mom was going to walk him to his first class, so he knew if he wanted to go get it back know would be the best time.

After his sisters had gotten out of the car, Lincoln asked. "Mom, I know I'm still grounded, but can I please go and get my comic back from Principal Huggins? its...really important"

His mother looked at him for a moment before replying . "No, If its really that important then I'll go and get it and you can have it back once you've proven your mature enough."

Knowing that was probably the best he could do, he headed off for his first period class.

* * *

After watching her son go down to class, Rita Loud walked down to the principals office. A part of her wondered why she was even doing it. To be frank, she was still a bit disappointed with her son for getting into so much trouble over a comic book. Lincoln was usually one of her least troublesome children and, not counting the times he slept with a stuffed rabbit, one of the most mature. Him hurting some boy for such a petty reason just felt like such a major drop in maturity for him. She had almost said no when he asked to get back the comic he'd fought over, but when she saw the look in his eye she just couldn't.

Whatever this comic was, it had better be worth all the fuss it caused.

Upon arriving at the office, she spotted Harold and Howard McBride speaking in hushed voices. seeing her, they smiled

"I'm guessing Lincoln also gave you the wounded puppy dog look to come get his comic?" Asked Howard.

"How'd you guess?" She asked.

"Clyde hit us with it too. It was just too hard to say no to."

"Well not too hard for me." A furious expression rose on her face. "I just can't believe the boys got into so much trouble over a comic."

"Oh, we know. Trust me, Clyde was in for a heaping helping of trouble when he got home. He spent the whole week on kitty litter patrol and Cleopawtra ate something that didn't agree with her. He was scooping litter until he lost his sense of smell."

Rita cringed. "Eugh."

Howard laughed. "Yeah, well lets go and see whether this comic was worth it."

The three of them walked into the office and found Principal Huggins sitting at his desk, his face buried into a comic book.

"Principal Huggins?"

Looking up from his comic, Huggins's eyes widened. He looked to the comic, then to the three parents in his doorway. He fell backwards out of his chair before getting off the ground and hastily throwing some school papers on top of the comic and then leaning on his desk.

"Mrs Loud, Mr McBride, Mr McBride, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

The three of them smirked. "I'm guessing that's the comic you confiscated from our sons?"Asked Rita

Huggins grinned sheepishly, before digging the comic back out from under the mountain of paper on his deck."Yeah. sorry, but this comic your kids made is great! I haven't been able to put it down."

Rita scoffed. "It better be good." Then she realized what he'd said. "Wait, did you say comic our sons _made_?"

"That's right, it says it's a Clincoln McLoud comic, that is them right?"

The three parents looked at each other. They had no idea their kids had made their own comic book "Do you think we could see it?" Howard asked.

Huggins passed the comic to three of them. Their eyes growing wide as they began to read.

* * *

"Hey "Mary", you having a good first day back?"

Lincoln scowled. He had been dealing with comments like that all day. Apparently Chandler had still been bitter over getting beat and, in revenge, had spread his middle name throughout the school. Throughout the halls, he was barraged by taunts from other students ranging from them painting the name "Mary" onto his locker to a rousing chorus of "Mary had a little Lamb" in Homeroom. And of course there was just the slew of people who had simply started calling him by his middle name altogether. Overall he had to say his first day returning to school wasn't starting out as the sweet relief he had assumed it would be.

He was getting ready for Gym class in the locker room, talking to Clyde about their punishments (Clyde talking about how everything still smelled like kitty litter.), when someone had yelled out that nice little question that sent everyone in the room, minus him and Clyde, into an uproar of laughter. Shaking in anger, he was pulling on his uniform as quickly as possible, accidentally yanking his pants up to his chest in the process.

After managing to remove his pants from his torso, he saw his classmate Rusty approaching him.

"Hey Lincoln, I got something I got to ask you." He started.

Lincoln huffed. "Yeah Rusty, its true. My middle name is Marie. A girls name. You don't gotta rub it in!"

Rusty waved his hands defensively."No, no, no, that's not it. I was gonna ask about this." He pulled a comic from out of his backpack

Lincoln and Clyde gasped.

It was the _L Force_.

They stared at it in wonder, Lincoln barely managing to ask. "Where did you get that?"

"I found a massive stack of them just sitting in the copier in the library." Rusty pointed to the cover. "Clincoln Mcloud, that's you guys right?"

They were too stunned to speak. For the past week they had given up hope of ever seeing their creation again and now, as if by some miracle their friend had a copy.

Managing to shake themselves out of their stupor, they replied in unison. "Uh, yeah why?"

"Because everyone's was asking me about it all last week!"

The boys looked at him strangely. "Why would they be doing that?" asked Lincoln

"Well you see, after I found them in the library I realized that I didn't really need 100 copies of the same comic, so using my massive pythons-." He took a moment to kiss his non-existent biceps, not seeing Lincoln and Clyde roll their eyes. " -I took them all with me back to class and passed them out to everyone. They all loved it!"

For the first time that day, a smile broke on Lincoln's face."Really?"

"Yeah! After everyone read them they totally flipped! Seriously guys, it was like, _Ace Savvy_ level good."

Hearing their comic be compared to their favorite hero made their spirits soar. They had written it for Lincoln's sisters, but they had never imagined other people might enjoy reading it.

But there was still something they didn't understand."Why did people wan't you to talk to us?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well, I was chatting up a few ladies-." Once again the duo rolled their eyes."-And it turned out that they were fans of the comic. By then I had figured out it was you guys, cuz you put your nickname on the cover. So, I let it slip that I know the guys who wrote it and they just started freaking out. Next thing I know, people were coming up to me in the hall, asking me when the next one would be ready. Went on for _days._ Finally, I just gave up and told people I'd ask you when you got back.

Clyde looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean,"next one"?"

"Well, you guys are gonna make more right?" Rusty asked.

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other. They had never really thought about making anymore comics. The _L Force_ had simply been a way to get the Loud sisters interested in them.

"We weren't really going to make any more." Said Lincoln slowly.

"Aw come on guys, you gotta make more. I can't let down my peeps. Besides your comic is amazing, you guys should totally make more of them."

Lincoln had to admit this wasn't something he had anticipated. While he had been hoping his sister's would like his comic, a part of him felt that he was only deluding himself and they would simple blow him off per usual. He hadn't anticipated so many people would like what he made and part of him felt glad that they enjoyed what he helped create.

But more than that it was what Rusty had said. They hadn't put an issue number to their comic, but from the way he made it sound people simply expected them to make another one.

He wasn't quite sure what how he felt about.

"We'll think about it, right Clyde?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah"

After Gym, Lincoln was surprised to find a number of people coming up to him and Clyde and talking to them about the comic. Just like Rusty had said, they all seemed to enjoy the comic and were begging to know when they would make another.

"It was seriously amazing."

"Best comic ever."

"Never read anything like it."

They also had the same reaction when they said they weren't sure they would make any more.

"Come on man you gotta keep going."

"Everyone wants to see more!"

"I don't think I can survive without more of this."

He was completely amazed by the amount of people who liked his comic. Oddly enough, whenever people asked if there would be more, he would slightly waver in his answer. He kept getting this odd feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite explain.

* * *

By the end of the day, Lincoln was sure he had talked to almost everyone in his grade and a good portion of the students in lower grade. All of them either commenting on his middle name or wanting to talk about the comic book. Every time he was asked for more, the feeling in his chest returned.

He thought about it the entire car ride home. Once he had entered the house he noticed the blank look on his mothers face.

"Mom, is something wrong?" He asked nervously

She looked at him and gestured up the steps. She followed him all the way up to his room. Upon opening his door he was startled.

His father sat on his bed, bearing the same stony emotionless look his mother had. His mother sat on the bed next to him.

"Lincoln, do you have something you'd like to tell us?" She asked sternly

He broke into a cold sweat. He racked his brain for any reason his parents might have to be mad at him, but beyond his suspension he couldn't find one. For the last week he had been on his best behavior.

"No." He answered.

"No? Not even about THIS?" Rita reached in her purse and brought out a familiar sight.

"Where did you get that?" Lincoln asked, once again gazing at a copy of his comic book.

"Your principal gave it to your mother after she went to go see him." Answered his father.

Then he remembered. In all the excitement he had completely forgotten he had asked his mother to retrieve his comic. This was the original copy Huggins had confiscated from him.

Suddenly he panicked. Where his parents mad about his comic? He knew he had written them into the comic (they were the parents of his super hero alter ego and his team of sisters.) but they didn't appear that much and he didn't think it was a very insulting portrayal.

His mother stood up." Lincoln. I. Can't. Believe...that you didn't tell us about this!" She said excitedly.

Lincoln had apparently not reached his maximum of daily misunderstandings. "Huh?"

Now both his parents where smiling widely. "You should have told us you'd done something like this." Said his father

"Really Lincoln, this is seriously impressive." His mother said, while flipping through the pages. "Even principal Huggins said it was good."

Hearing that his school principal actually liked his homemade comic book might have been the most insane thing he had heard that day.

His mother gave him a knowing smirk. "I'm guessing this was the "Extra credit project" you were working on with Clyde?"

Lincoln rubbed his head sheepishly. "yeah."

Frowning, his father asked. "But why didn't you tell us about this sport?"

That was a difficult answer. while he no longer felt he had to keep his comic a secret, he still didn't want to sound needy by giving them the real answer.

"I guess I was just nervous about showing it to people." He lied.

"Well you shouldn't be." His mother said. "its really great son. Are you going to make any more?"

That odd feeling filled him again. First his classmates, now his parents. Why did everyone seem to think he would just naturally keep writing comics?

So once again he replied. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I think you should. You really seem to have a talent for it." She said. Then her face turned stern. "I know this comic must've been important to you,but that's no excuse for fighting. Understand?"

He supposed that was fair. "Yes"

"Good. Than your groundings over. Be ready for dinner in 15."

With that his parents walked out, his mother leaving the comic on his bed.

Lincoln stood their collecting his thoughts. All he could think about was the response's his classmates and parents had given him. He had never had people react that way to something he had done before. Most of his accomplishments were met with, at best joy, and at worst scorn.

He finally understood what the feeling bubbling in his gut all day had been. P _ride_.

Lincoln had felt pride for a multitude of different reasons. Pride in helping out one of his sisters. Pride from formulating a good operation. Foolish pride from some perceived status such as riding in a limo or managing to win a video contest. Even pride in managing to snag a cereal box, but this was different.

This was pride in something he had created. Something he had made had manged to make people happy and fill them with joy. Even grumpy old principal Huggins had enjoyed something he had helped put into the world. People had seen him do well and now expected more good things from him. He had to admit it was an amazing feeling.

His eyes fell on the comic on the bed. All day people had told him that they had wanted to see more from him and ever since Rusty had brought up the idea, he had been rolling ideas around in his head.

After all, he did feel like he had another one in him...

And he did want to try and make the characters look better...

And there were definitely some ideas he had wanted to add, but couldn't due to space...

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of radio static. From the walkie on his dresser came Clyde's voice. " _Clyde calling Lincoln. Come in Lincoln._ "

He grabbed the device and held the talk button. "This is Lincoln, go ahead Clyde."

_"Lincoln, you'll never guess what happened!_

"Your parents found our comic and your not grounded anymore?" He asked Playfully.

_"No my-Wait, Yeah how'd you know?"_

Lincoln laughed. "My parents did the same thing. They were waiting in my room for me when I got home."

_"Mine too. My dads told me how proud they were of their "Little Artist"._

Lincoln smiled. That was exactly the response he expected from Clyde's dads.

Suddenly his thought's turned back to what he had been thinking about. "Hey Clyde, have you given any thought to what Rusty said?"

For a moment the radio was silent.

"Clyde?"

_"...Yeah, I have."_

"Really?"

_"Well, yeah. I mean the artwork could use some improvement, the shading was wonky, the dimensions of the characters needed some work."_

"Clyde that's great!"

_"Huh?"_

"I've been thinking of it ever since Rusty brought it up!"

_"Me too! But I wasn't sure if you were cool with."_

"I'm absolutely cool with it! I've got tons more ideas!"

_"Me too!"_

"Clyde meet up with me here after dinner. We've got some work to do!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

Change wasn't a foreign concept in the Loud house. With a new child seeming to come every two years and each of them eventually discovering some latent hidden talent, the family was used to a major shift in the dynamic. That being said, change was also something that took a good amount of time to get used to and the bigger the change the more difficult it can be to get used to it, and Lincoln's new hobby was definitely a massive change.

For a start, he no longer spent good portions of his time in his room reading comics or playing video games. Almost everyday after school he was over at The McBride's, working with Clyde to develop their next comic. After their success with the first issue, they had been hard at work creating new issues of the _L Force_. After school they would make copies in the library and set up a small booth where they handed them out. Students and teachers would frequent their stand hoping to get copies, even Principal Huggins would get a copy, though he would claim it was to "check for any inappropriate material."After about 2 months they had created over several new issues, each one being met with acclaim.

By now everyone had realized that the superhero team was based on him and his family but surprisingly, certain people hadn't taken a look at his comics.

"Didn't you guys read them?" Lincoln asked at dinner one night, after they all responded blankly to a reference he'd made.

"No." Lori said, not even looking up from her plate. She looked up sharply and asked. ""You didn't put anything embarrassing in them like you did in that video contest did you?"

"No, but-."

"Than it doesn't really matter." Lori returned her attention to cutting her meat. The others gave noises of agreement.

Hearing that stung Lincoln for a moment, but he simply huffed and angrily pushed around his mashed potatoes. So what if his sisters didn't want to read his comics. There were plenty of people who did.

Another major change was in Lincoln's behavior. He would research multiple topics looking for inspiration for his comic and whenever not at Clyde's, could be found on the couch reading about a vague topics like the physics of figure skating or the biology of carnivorous plants. He had also begun to carry around a sketchbook which he would often fill with whatever caught his eye.

He also had developed an unusual habit of chasing after interesting sights. Lynn recalled being out in the yard one morning, practicing with her football, when she noticed Lincoln bent over a bush.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lynn inquired, moving closer so she could get a better view of her little brother. She saw that he had out a pencil and paper and appeared to be staring intently at a puddle leftover from the last rain storm.

"I'm trying to capture the colors from the reflection in this pond."

Lincoln tapped the eraser of his pencil to the small pool causing a ripple to appear on the waters surface. He seemed to find something interesting and started scribbling furiously. Lynn, not even trying to understand her brothers weird behavior, simply walked away shaking her head.

One other change in their brothers behavior was discovered when the older loud girls came down for their usual morning cup of coffee and found Lincoln already sitting at the table with his own cup, drowning the beverage with a massive amount of cream and sugar.

"What's Linc doing down here?" Luna asked their mother, who was fixing her own mug.

"Lincoln's been pretty worn down from staying up so late working on his comics and he asked me if I'd fix him a cup." She explained.

Lincoln's relationship with his mother had also changed because of his hobby. When he was looking for more topics for inspiration, she would often come into his room with a thick stack of books from the attic. "These were my favorite books when I was a little girl." She explained. "and I thought they might be able to help." Within a few minutes of reading he was hooked. Whenever he and Clyde were having trouble he would come to her and they would discuss the problems they were having. She was always the one he would talk with about their comics plot and they wound up getting into discussions about them for hours.

But the changes didn't just effect Lincoln.

One day Lynn was running around the house searching for her brother until she found him in the living room staring intently at a sheet of paper on the table.

"Hey Bro, you up for a game of soccer out back?"

Lincoln looked up, having noticing her their. "Huh? Oh sorry Lynn I can't. I'm working on making some backgrounds."

She looked at the page on the table confusedly, all she saw was some page painted a myriad of colors.

"Ugh, okay but what about soccer?"

Lincoln waved her off. "I don't know, get Lana or someone else to play."

Lynn walked off angrily. "Whatever. Enjoy your stupid drawings."

About an hour later, Luan found Lincoln on his computer in his room. "Lincoln, great news. I just booked performing a party for quadruplets! Four times the birthday kids, four times the cash.! The act for this party has to un- _four-_ getable. HAHAHAHA! You ready?

Lincoln rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry Luan. I gotta look up some stuff about action sequences. Me and Clyde need it for our next issue."

Luan's grin shattered. "But...I cant do it without my assistant."

"I'm sorry. Maybe someone else can help."

Luan turned away sadly. "I-I Guess."

Later that day, Lincoln sat in front of the T.V, relaxing after a hard day of working on his comic.

"Lincoln."

He yelped, surprised at Lucy suddenly sitting next to him.

"I was wondering if you would mind hearing my latest poem."

Lincoln smiled, while they were macabre, helping out with Lucy's poems seemed like a good way to end the day. "Sure"

But before Lucy could speak, a crackle of static burst from Lincoln's walkie beside him.

He picked it up. "What is it Clyde? I'm kinda in the middle of-."

_"Lincoln you'll never believe it. The comic shop at the mall is having a sale! Everything half off!"_

Lincoln nearly drooled. He'd been _dreaming_ of a day like this "Including the Ace Savvy alarm Clock?"

" _AND the limited edition muscle fish figurines!"_

"I'll be there in ten!" He immediately scrambled to put on his shoes and grab his stuff.

"But Lincoln-" Without even looking back he slammed the door behind him and headed out.

Lucy sat their dejectedly staring at her page. "...Sigh"

* * *

"Lincoln, time for breakfast!"

The next day was a peaceful Saturday morning in the loud house. All 10 Loud sisters were seated at the table, while their parents cooked breakfast.

"...and then he just completely blew me off! Can you believe that?" Lynn had just finished telling her family about Lincoln's behavior the day before.

"I know how you feel. This is the third time Lincoln has bailed on me. I had to bring Lana instead and the party ended up being a _quad_ -tastrophe." Said Luan

"Hey I told you, if you hand me a pie do not be surprised when I eat it." Argued Lana defensively.

"He just walked out on me. Lincolns never walked out on me." Lucy said morosely.

Having heard her daughters stories, Rita decided to speak up. "Girls, I know it must hurt to not have time with your brother, but he's found something that's really important to him and he wants to work hard on it. You must get what that's like right?"

The Loud sisters hung their heads. They knew they were guilty of often dismissing their siblings, especially Lincoln.

"But it wasn't just yesterday". Argued Lynn. "Linc hasn't been hanging with us for weeks!

"He hasn't been able to help me with my pageant routine." Cried Lola

"I've been havin' to rock all by myself for a while." Luna agreed.

"It does appear that our brothers newfound fascination with graphic Literature has been consuming a lot of his recreational time." pointed out Lisa

Rita shrugged. "Well, you'll just have to get used to it, in fact I think he might even be-." Suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of feet thumping down the steps.

"I'm here! Sorry guys."

The whole family gasped at the sight of him standing in the kitchen doorway. For a moment they all stared before Lynn asked."What the heck are you wearing?"

Lincoln's state of dress wasn't that unusual, but it was certainly different from what he usually wore. Instead of his classic orange T-shirt, and blue pants, he was now decked in an checker black and orange button up shirt over top a red and blue shirt bearing the Ace Savvy symbol, an uppercase A inside an ace of spade, with khakis. Behind his ear was a mall red and blue pencil and swinging from his shoulder was a black satchel.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his hair. "The comic book store at the mall was having a sale and I got a lot of their old inventory, I bought a ton of these shirts."

Leni gasped. "Is that also were you got that cute purse?" The sisters burst into laughter.

Lincolns face flashed red. "I-it's not a purse!"

"Yes Lincoln it is literally a purse." Said Lori.

"Its just a satchel to hold all my stuff!"

"Like your perfume and lipstick?" asked Lola mockingly.

"No! Like my sketchbook and pencils and stuff! I got tired of heaving everything onto my back and I thought this would be simpler!" Lincoln huffed, then he turned to his parents. "Would it be alright if I went and met Clyde at the library?"

"This early? Don't you wanna stay and eat breakfast first?" Asked his father.

"Nah, we gotta get cracking on our next L-force issue. We'll grab a muffin or something on the way."

"Well that's sounds nice dear, you go right ahead." Said his mother.

"Thanksloveyouseeyoulatergotttagobye." was the last thing they heard before he sped out the front door.

Watching his son go down the street, Lynn Sr worriedly said. "Maybe the girls are right Hon. Having a hobbies all well and good but he shouldn't be to busy for his family."

But his wife was ecstatic. "Oh honey, don't you see? The intense focus, the changes in behavior, the new wardrobe? I think Lincoln's finally found **IT!**

Everyone, besides Lisa, gasped. "You really think so?" Asked Lynn Sr. He had just seen Lincolns comic making to simply be a new hobby.

Rita nodded. "Trust me, I've seen this happen 9 times. I know **it** when I see **it.** Ha! Get it?" Then she noticed her daughters reactions. "Whats the matter girls"

While their mothers words had filled their parents with pride and surprise, the loud sisters reaction was the exact opposite. Except for Lisa, they had all frozen in place, drops of sweat pouring down their faces. Lisa simply sat their looking at her siblings, for the first time in her life not understanding what her family was talking about.

"Girls?"

They all abruptly stood up, Lori grabbing Lisa arm, before screaming. "WE GOTTA GO!" And then bolting up the stairs.

"But, wait what about-." From upstairs came the sound of a door slamming shut. "Breakfast." Lynn senior finished. He hung his head in sadness. He had been really hoping to eat breakfast with his family.

Rita kissed his cheek. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll have breakfast with you."

That perked him up slightly. "Thanks Honey."

"No problem. And don't worry, I'll have a talk with Lincoln. I think i know just what to say to him."

"You always do." He let out a laugh "Know it when you see it. Good one."

* * *

Up in Lori and Leni's room, the Loud sisters where scrambling like flies. Lisa stood in the middle of the panic, still not understanding her siblings reactions. Having become fed up with the antics of her siblings, she let out a sharp whistle. Suddenly all eyes were on her. "Would you kindly tell me why your all acting like a group of panicking primates?" Seeing none of them understood, she re-phrased. "Why the heck are you all freaking out?!

"Didn't you hear mom Lisa? Lincoln's found **IT**?" Screamed Lori

"And what pray tell is **IT**?"

"His thing dude! His Talent! His Passion! The unique thing he does that makes him uniquely...Him!" Babbled Luna.

"What makes you all so sure our brother has discovered his talent?"

"Much like becoming a vampire, A massive transformation occurs when a Loud sibling has undergone the process of finding their talent" Said Lucy. "The process is separated in three stages. First, Interest. They begin to display an interest in a specific subject or activity."

"The second is Changes." Chimed in Luan." Small, but noticeable shifts in their personality. This is usually the most obvious as it's accompanied by a change in physical appearance."

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think our brothers change in wardrobe is cause for alarm?"

Lucy grabbed her and pulled her close to her face by the front of her sweater. "You saw how he looked at breakfast. That shirt...that pencil...that handbag!" Lucy shuddered. "That thing is not our brother!"

Lisa pulled herself from Lucy's grip and dusted off her sweater. "That is ridiculous. You can't tell something like that simply from a few minor changes in behavior,"

"Trust us Lisa we know what were talking about. We've been here for way more siblings than you. We know what were talking about" Lori argued.

"Yeah, its super weird. One minute your siblings normal then BAM! Totally different person." Said Lana.

Lisa looked at her skeptically. "Weren't you and Lola the last two siblings before me? You wouldn't have been able to witness this phenomenon."

"Uh, Hello! It didn't happen to both of us at the same time. Lola wasn't always a prissy little princess. Then one day she saw her first pageant on T.V. and she put on that dress and tiara and hasn't been the same since."

Lisa thought over what they were saying. While she was skeptical about things like coincidences if this was a previously observed event, it stood to reason their was some basis in fact. "Even if our brother is going through some sort of metamorphosis, I fail to see the issue. Shouldn't Lincoln discovering a hidden skill be a good thing?"

Lynn grabbed and shook her by the elbows. "Wake up Lis! If Lincoln is busy writing comic books he's not gonna have any time to hang with us! We all know that once a Loud discovers their talent they don't hang out with the others as much. Why do you think we never spend any time together?!"

Luna glared at her. " Real nice to know how you feel Lynn."

Lynn winced. "You know what I mean. Yeah we all watch T.V. together and hang out at the house and stuff but its not the same. With Linc he would usually be for some solo hanging out time"

Lisa realized she had a point. Most of Loud girls spent their time practicing their craft or doing activities that only they enjoyed. It was very rare for any of them to want or be able to join the other. Lincoln on the other hand spent a majority of his time doing his own menial activities. Unless he was with Clyde or doing homework, it was rare for him to ever be unable or unwilling to join one of his sisters in their activity. Whether it was tea parties with Lola Or helping Lisa with an experiment they could always count on him to partake. But if Lincoln started pursuing his own talent...

"You said their were three stages to this process. What's the third?"

"Accomplishment." Lucy replied. "The final step a Loud must take to finding their talent is to make some major achievement in their field of interest."

"Then we still have time." Lisa declared.

"To do what?" Asked Lori.

"To stop the process."

All the other Loud sisters gasped.

"Are you insane?!" Asked Lola.

"It's not possible. Once the feeling of interest slips into a Loud's veins, it takes root and can't be torn out." Said Lucy.

"Then we stop it before it takes root." Said Lisa. "You said that Lincoln was on stage two correct? Then all we need to do is keep him from progressing to the third stage."

"How do we do that?" Asked Luan.

"I'm not sure. But in the meantime we simply need to keep an eye on Lincoln. We have to make sure he doesn't reach the third stage until I've conceived my plan."

"That can't be too hard right?" Said Lynn."How many ways can there be for an 11-year old comic book writer to achieve anything?"

* * *

"The Royal Woods Comic Contest?!"

Clyde still clutched the torn flyer in his hands. "Uh-huh, accepting applicants of all ages. And first prise? 10,000$ Prize money and your comic will be made into a published series! How cool is that?!"

This single piece of paper had rendered Lincoln speechless. Since the moment he and Clyde had started making comics again they had never dreamed of something like thia. It felt almost too good to be true. "Clyde we _have_ to enter this contest!"

Clyde smirked. "Already done. I just signed our names up onto the website. The deadline is two weeks!"

Massive grins broke onto their faces. The two boys felt as if their every hope and wish was about to become real.

"LETS DO THIS."


	5. Chapter 5

His comics had kept Lincoln busy before, but the contest completely sucked up all of his free time. From the moment school ended to the time he had to be home, he was with Clyde helping work on their entry. He came home exhausted from working on their comic and was up late every night checking what they had done during the day. He had completely stopped hanging out with his sisters and was barely even seen by his family. Every morning at breakfast and every night at dinner he would gulp down his food, at breakfast usually guzzling coffee, and after eating would barricade himself in his room to work on his comic with what little time he had before it was time to go to either school or sleep. It soon got to the point were even his parents were beginning to grow concerned about how busy he was.

The night before the contest, Rita decided it was finally time to have that chat with her son. She knocked on his door and, after waiting for nearly 15 minutes without response, lightly cracked open the door.

Lincoln's room had certainly been altered by his new hobby. Taped to nearly every inch of the walls were sheets of paper covered in rough sketches. Balled up pieces of paper, broken pencils, and crayons used down to nubs littered the floor. The top of his dresser used for books now held books on a variety of different subjects. Sitting in front of his dresser on the stool was a mountain of notebook paper that was giving off the sound of snoring.

She walked in and nudged the pile, causing the paper to fall away and reveal Lincoln sleeping on the stool, his head tilted back, a drop of drool hanging from the side of his mouth. She grabbed her son's shoulder and shook it. "Lincoln? Lincoln wake up!"

Lincoln awoke and quickly raised his head in a daze, losing his balance and falling back off his stool. Groggily pulling himself up, he noticed his mother standing next to him. "Uuuh, what? Oh hey mom. Sorry, I guess I dozed off."

She looked at his desk and saw the comic he had been working on. "I can see. Putting the finishing touches on your entry for the contest?" She asked.

The question seemed to revive him. "Yeah, its been a bit rough but we did pretty well." Even though he had bags growing under his eyes, Lincoln seemed to instinctively smile when he talked about his comic.

Rita sat on his bed."This really means a lot to you huh?"

"Of course! Sure, making this thing may have nearly killed me and Clyde, but it'll so be worth it. If we win this contest we'll get everything we ever wanted. our own published comic, a ton of money, there's even a certificate given to the winner."

His mother smiled. "I guess you'll have something to put in the trophy case."

Lincoln was surprised at how little that seemed to matter. While he knew they would receive a certificate if they won, he hadn't really thought much about it. Before if someone had told him he would do something to make the family trophy case, he would have been jumping up and down in excitement at the fact he had finally done something as good as his sisters. Now though, the certificate didn't seem all that important.

He didn't want to win because he would get some kind of prize or trophy. He wanted to win because he wanted to prove his skill. He wanted to win because he and Clyde had worked long, hard hours on their comic and they wanted to see all that hard work pay off. Because he had talent and wanted others to recognize it.

A small part of him suddenly wondered if this was how his sisters felt too. When Lynn won a sports award or Lisa made some big scientific discovery, it wasn't just because they were seeking victory or notoriety, it was because they knew they were good at what they did, put a lot of effort into it and just wanted to show that to people. Since he had started drawing comics, he had felt like he kinda got why they acted a bit better. They always acted so nuts when dealing with their talents because they were super passionate about them and they were a big part of who they are. Heck, he almost got why Luan went so insane on April Fools day.

He shuddered, actually, no he would _never_ get Luan and April Fools day.

Noticing her son shiver, Rita asked. "Is something wrong?"

That snapped him out of it."Oh sorry mom. Just...thinking about my sisters."

That made her smile. "I'm not surprised, you're acting just like they did."

Lincoln looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well when they all started finding their interests they all did the same thing. They would spend hours talking about them, worked on their talents for hours..."She gave him a pointed look. "...Started ignoring their family members."

Lincoln was surprised." I haven't been doing that!" He argued.

"Really? When was the last time you spent any time with them? Or even spent more than a few minutes in the house?"

Lincoln prepared to retort back, then actually thought about it and realized she was right. He had been so busy with making comics and the contest he had been blowing his sisters off a lot. "Okay, so maybe I haven't been able to hang out with them lately, but I've been really busy."

Rita got up and knelt down to look him in the eye."I know sweetie. Look, i'm not surprised, I've seem this happen at least nine times before. I just felt like I should tell you, so you might get out of it a bit earlier."

He understood what she meant. Each time one of his sisters found their talent they would focus completely on that and barely paid attention to anything else for months. While he knew it happened, he had always felt like he wouldn't behave that way if he discovered his talent. But he was wrong.

Lincoln looked at his mother sadly. "I'm sorry mom."

Rita patted his head comfortingly. "It's okay sweetie. It's alright to have something your passionate about. Just don't let it make you forget about family."

Lincoln hesitated for a moment before saying. "Actually...it didn't." Deciding he should get it off his chest, Lincoln finally admitted to his mother the real reason he had started writing comics. He told her about the idea he had to make a comic for his sisters, how he and Clyde lost the comic to Huggins, the spreading of the comic throughout the school, and finally Rusty suggesting that they continue making more. She listened with rapt attention, and when it got to the end she asked. "So why didn't you ever show it too them?"

He crossed his arms testily." It didn't matter anymore. Practically everyone was talking about it and they didn't do anything. People even came up to them and told them the comic was about them and they _still_ didn't want to read it. I figured if that didn't work then nothing would."

Rita looked at him encouragingly. "It might if you give it to them yourself."

Lincoln was flabbergasted. "Mom, weren't you listening? They don't care about my comic."

"Then make them care. You said you thought they would read it if they knew it was _about_ them but maybe they'ed change their minds if you tell them it was written _for_ them. I know it might be hard, but you should at least tell them the truth"

Lincoln knew she was right. While he pretended not to care, he still felt upset that his sisters hadn't read his comic. Even though he knew they weren't reading, he still tried to put in things he knew they might enjoy. The whole reason he had started writing comics was because he wanted to make something they would like and no amount of praise or success could make that feeling go away.

Lincoln looked nervously at his mother. "You really think they'll read it?"

Rita laughed. "Don't be so quick to doubt your sisters. They might surprise you."

* * *

"So we're all clear on the plan?"

All of the Loud sisters minus Lily were gathered in Lori and Leni's room. While the past few weeks had been rough for Lincoln, for his sisters it had been an absolute nightmare. They could barely get a glimpse of Lincoln most days, let alone manage to try and get him to hang out. The moment they had heard about him entering the contest they were terrified as they knew their brother was about to reach the third stage of discovering his talent. They had spent the last few weeks working on a plan to keep him from winning and, now that they only had a few hours left, were having an emergency sibling meeting to put the final touches to it.

"Indeed" Said Lisa."At approximately 4:40 PM tomorrow, ten minutes before Lincoln leaves to put his entry into the contest, one of us will intercept him and replace his finished comic..." Lisa held up a comic with the exact same cover as Lincoln's."...With this facsimile."

Lori closely inspected the comic in Lisa's hands."And what exactly is the difference between this and the comic Lincolns gonna enter?"

Lisa fanned out the pages revealing that the pages were blank. "This comic, much like Leni, is simply outwardly appealing without containing any information."

"Thank you Lisa." Said Leni, having not understood her siblings insult.

"Yes well, this comics outside is physically indistinguishable from Lincolns. I made sure to make careful observations from the security feed in his room."

Lori was slightly disturbed."You put security cameras in Lincoln's room?"

Lisa eyes darted left and right suspiciously."Nnnnnooooooo?"

Lori sighed. "Whatever, does anyone have any questions?"

Leni raised her hand.

"Any questions relating to the plan?"

Leni lowered her hand.

"Okay then, meeting ajourn-."

"Actually Lor, we got something we gotta say."

Luna stood and beckoned to Lucy and Leni to come closer. The two gathered next to her, Leni on her right and Lucy on her left.

"Look, we've been thinking about this and we're not so sure this is such a good idea." Said Luna

The Louds not next to her were surprised. "What are you talking about Luna?" Lori demanded.

"This is a bad plan. Trying to halt Lincolns change could have unforeseen and painful consequences." Warned Lucy.

"We don't want to hurt Linky's feelings." Added Leni.

"But you guys know why we're doing this! If Lincoln reaches the third stage then that's it! Game over! We'll never get our brother back!" Said Lynn

"Don't you think that might be a bit harsh? I mean we all had some time when we discovered our thing where we were pretty busy, but it stopped eventually." Luna pointed out,

"But it wouldn't be the same!" Yelled Lana." Lincoln's always been the guy we could all depend on, the guy who was always there for us when we need him. If he wins, he wouldn't be there anymore."

"Look, I get were you guys are coming from." Said Luna. "Trust me, I'm gonna miss having Linc to hang with too, but if we do this he's never gonna forgive us once he realizes what we did!"

"That is not a problem." Lisa assured." After Lincoln has submitted the forgery, I'll leave the real copy on his desk. He'll most likely assume that he misplaced it on the way out the door."

But they weren't sold. "Sorry dudes. Whether we get away with it or not, I'm not gonna do this to him."

"I have no wish to bring my brothers spirit into such despair."

"I don't wanna hurt Linky."

The three of them walked to the door ready to go back to their rooms and get some sleep.

"Are you really going to be okay with this?"

The question from Lori stopped them in their tracks.

"Lucy, are you honestly okay with not having Lincoln around? No one to notice you when everyone else doesn't, no more having someone who is actually willing to do your weird creepy stuff with you?"

That struck Lucy to her core. No she didn't. Lincoln was the only person in the house able okay with doing her macabre activities. He not only didn't laugh upon discovering her Princess Pony secret, but had actually been willing to keep it. The one person in the house besides Lynn who didn't treat her like she was some kind of weirdo. She didn't want to lose that.

Her indecision made it difficult to respond. "I-I-I." She stuttered uncertainly.

Seeing her words had had been effective, Lori turned to Leni. "Leni, come on. You don't want to not have Lincoln around to accessorize with or share fashion tips?"

Leni's eyes overflowed with tears. No more Linky to watch Dessert storm while they got their nails done? Not being able to go to him when she couldn't understand how to open the fridge? No more driving advice?

Finally, Lori turned to Luna who still looked unconvinced. "Luna are you really gonna be alright without Lincoln around?

As much as Luna hated to admit it Lori did have a point. These past few weeks had been harshest for her due to her and Lincoln being so close. The little dude had always been the person she felt she could confide in and when she got her crush on Sam, he was the first person she told. He was always up for jamming to music and after going to his first concert with her, seemed to be the only sibling who actually understood her obsession with music. While she knew he wouldn't turn into an insensitive jerk from discovering his talent, it would probably eat up a massive amount of his time. It would hurt to lose him.

"We'll ladies? What's it gonna be?"

It would hurt, but not as much as breaking her brothers heart.

Luna snorted."Sorry Lori, but our answer is still no. Right guys?" Looking at them she saw that Leni was flooding the room with her tears and Lucy looked as if she was about to be forced to wear pink. "Guys?"

"I'm sorry Luna." Lucy walked back over to join Lori and the others.

Luna turned and realized that Leni was already gone and currently wrapped around Lori in a hug, leaking tears down her back.

Lori looked at Luna worriedly."Are you gonna tell Lincoln?"

Luna shook her head. "Nah, I'm no snitch. I won't tell him, but I'm not gonna help you crush his dreams either."

Lori sighed. "Then I suppose the only thing left to say is goodnight Luna"

"G'night Guys. "Hope you come to your senses."

* * *

_The pulsating beat of drums, the shredding of guitars, the sound of the crowd cheering her name._

**_LUNA! LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!_ **

_Oh yeah, this was what she lived for._

_As she took to the stage with her guitar, Luna was astounded by the glorious sight in front of her. Dozens of her fans packed into their seats chanting for her to come and rock their socks off. Tons of teens and young adults dressed like her bobbing up and down in their seats. And sitting in the front row in a special VIP section were her most important fans._

_"Rock the house sis!"_

_"GO LUNA!"_

_"Vibrate this dome shaped building with immensely high decibels!"_

_She smiled. No matter how big she got she always saved her best seats for her family. Her folks waving tiny purple flags, her siblings hollering their voices out in cheer-._

_Wait._

_Luna rushed to the end of the stage and knelt her head down to her mother. "Where's Lincoln?" She asked loudly over the din of the crowd._

_Her mother smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry dear but he couldn't come. He did send a message though." She dug around in her purse and withdrew her phone. She pushed a button and on her screen was a video of Lincoln. He was sitting in a limo holding a glass of soda and laughing with a group of fancily dressed people._

_"Oh, I know it's so delicious." Suddenly he looked to the screen. "Oh, hey Luna. Sorry I couldn't make your show. I'm busy having an action figure line of my comics made and i'm still trying to finish the deal with bandaid toys." A man in the back spoke in Japanese and Lincoln responded in the same language before laughing. Then without turning his head back to the screen said." Welp I gotta go, got a toy company to schmooze." Then the screen went dark._

_Inside Luna's heart was crushed._

_He didn't come to her show_

* * *

_Inside a white chapel slow guitar music was playing to the tune of "Here Comes the Bride."_

_The sun was out, the music was playing. What a beautiful day for a wedding._

_Luna was standing at the end of the aisle watching as her fiancee walked down the aisle in a stunning blue and white gown that complimented the streak in her hair. Sam had never looked so beautiful._

_Standing ready to marry them was Mick himself. He might not have managed to snag Luna himself but he was her best friend and wanted to help in some way on the biggest day of her life._

_Sniffling, Luna looked to her left seeing all her sisters decked out in black and purple spiked bridesmaid dresses. She just couldn't choose one for the job and just told them they could all do it. Her mom and pop were their too both dressed to the nines and failing to stop the streams of tears falling from their eyes._

_Once again she noticed the absence of the male member of her family. As silently as possible, she shuffled over to her mother and whispered. "Where's Lincoln?"_

_"Sorry honey, he had some...important business to take care of." Again, she pulled her phone out and displayed a video of Lincoln, this time in a pool laughing with two large burly men in swimsuits._

_"Hi Luna. Sorry about missing your big day. I"m super busy trying get my comic made into a movie. Hope you and Sal have a good life together and stuff. Bye!"_

_Even though she and her lady were together, the rest of the day she felt like she was all by herself._

* * *

**_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._ **

_Well every show had to come to an end and her finale was about to start._

_Overall she had a good life. Every day more rocking then the last. All her siblings and her folks had even come 'round to give her one final farewell._

_Well almost all._

_"Yeah, I'm here."_

_Luna's wrinkled eyes popped open. Lincoln! He was here! He had his back to her and was currently speaking into an ear phone._

_"Yeah, I know. "Meet sister at hospital". Well I'm here, which one am I meeting? Libby? Lonnie? What's that? That's not their names? Whatever, which one? I'm on a schedule here."_

**_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._ **

_Luna reached her hand out to try and alert her brother, but her body was too weak to move and her throat was to weak to make a sound after the years of work it put in._

_"Oh, that's my other line. I gotta take this." He pressed the ear phone." Hey Clyde, whats going on? What? No you tell him, he won't see a dime until I see the sketches for our new cartoon. Hello? Hello? Can you hear me know?_

**_BEEP..BEEP..BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP..._ **

* * *

Luna popped up out of her bed, drenched in cold sweat. Looking below she saw Luan's bed was empty.

She sat in her bed contemplating her dream...

* * *

The rest of the sisters were in Lori and Leni's room again, Listening as Lisa showed a diagram on her chalkboard detailing the plan.

BOOM! They were all disturbed as the door was blown open. Lisa immediately swung the chalkboard around, but relaxed upon seeing it was just Luna.

No one spoke. Luna had a harsh stare pointed at them and for a moment they wondered if she was going to say anything before she simply stated. "I'm in."

Everyone was surprised at her change of heart, but were ultimately glad for the help.

"Welcome aboard." Said Lori

"You sure _made an entrance_." Joked Luan.

But Luna shook her head." I'll help you dudes, but you have to _swear_ to me Lincoln will never EVER find out about this."

"No duh." Said Lola.

"He won't know a thing." assured Lori.

Confident, Luna turned to Lisa. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

That evening the girls all waited, hiding outside Lincolns room. They knew their parents and the Mcbrides were taking the boys down to the mall to enter their comic and any minute know they would arrive and their parents would call him down to the car.

Sure enough 5 minutes later their father called up the stairs.

"Lincoln, the McBrides are here. Its time to go!"

Lincoln rushed out of his room and just as they planned, Luna rammed into him.

"Whoops, sorry bro. Didn't see you there." She said convincingly.

Lincoln was so dazed from the hit, he didn't see her switch the comics and place the fake in his satchel.

"No problem Luna." Having regained some sense of composure, he got an excited look on his face. "Oh, that's right! I got something I got to show you."

He flipped open his satchel and began to riffle within. Luna panicked, fearing he was looking for his contest entry, but instead he withdrew a different comic book.

"Ta-Da!" He declared, holding the comic up to her face.

"One of your comics? Gee thanks bro." She said sarcastically.

Lincoln nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually it's not just any comic. It's the first one I made for you guys."

Luna was stunned and she could hear each one of her sisters quietly gasp. "You made this for us?" She asked.

"Yeah. The truth is the whole reason I got into writing comics in the first place was because I wanted to make one you guys would all like. I knew you didn't really like comic books and I wanted to make one you guys would read. That's why it's about us."

Luna was completely shocked. She had no idea her brother was doing something like this and was amazed he had done something like this for them. "That's...incredible. Thank you Lincoln." She said sincerely.

Lincoln chuckled. "What can I say. You guys inspired me. I also wanted to say thanks."

Luna was puzzled. "Thanks for what?"

"Well, Mom helped me realize I was ignoring you guys a lot to work on my comics with Clyde. I just wanted to say thanks for not being upset. I still remember what happened the last time I ignored you and was kinda worried you might do something crazy."

Luna laughed guiltily. "Of course. That's ridiculous

A car horn was heard.

"LINCOLN COME ON! WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Hearing his best friend call him, Lincoln realized he had to cut this conversation short. "Just read it and give it to the others okay? Tell them what I told you."

Barely registering her brother leaving, Luna's gaze was locked onto the object in her hands. Slowly, all of her sisters crept out their hiding places, each with the same look of wonder locked onto the bundle of paper clutched between Luna's palms.

"He wrote it...for us." Lori said slowly.

"And made it so we'd actually like it." Said Lynn

Each of them began to realize not only on the amount of time their brother had spent,but also the insane amount of effort he put into making something just so they would enjoy it.

"I guess he was thinking a lot about us when he made it." Luan said

"Yeah, and it looks pretty good too." Lola said flipping through the comic." I bet he wins that contest for sure!"

One could almost hear the sound of smashing glass as they realized what they had just done.

"Not with the comic we sabotaged!" Lucy drearily screamed.

The girls were freaking out. What had they been thinking? Selfishly sabotaging their brothers dream? Attempting to stop him from finding his gift just so they didn't lose a confidant?

Lori smacked her hands together, momentarily stopping the chaos. "Okay girls calm down. Mom and dad took the McBrides car, so we can still take vanzilla and try and stop them."

Praying they still had time, the Loud girls rushed downstairs to the van.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde sat in the car, chatting animatedly while their parents smile.

* * *

The girls ran into vanzilla and buckled up, Lori desperately twisting the key in the ignition.

* * *

The two families arrived at the mall entrance, their faces beaming.

* * *

Vanzilla zoomed down the highway, the sisters praying to every deity possible they would get their in time.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde presented their comic to an official who closely examines it...

* * *

Vanzilla slid into the mall parking lot. The sisters ripped off their belt as they rushed towards the entrance. Before they could enter, their parents, the McBrides, and Lincoln all exited.

The Mcbrides held their crying son. Their parents were comforting their brother who had a look of crushing disappointment on his face. Suddenly all of them noticed their presence and Lincoln's face morphed into an enraged glare.

"YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

The whole car ride home the girls were filled with a sense of dread. The moment their parents had seen them, they had demanded an explanation and they had to choke out the whole story of what they had done, though thankfully they hadn't asked why yet.

Saying their parents were furious would be an understatement. They were pretty much grounded until they had kids and weren't aloud out of the house for anything other than school, but it was Lincoln's reaction that was the most concerning. After his first angry outburst and them having explained what they'ed done, he had simply been deathly quite, a dead emotionless look covering his face.

The moment that Vanzilla pulled into the driveway he got out and ran up to the steps. Fearing he would barricade himself in his room, the sisters ran after him. Before he could shut his door Lori managed to grab his right arm.

"Lincoln please, we can explain!" She pleaded.

Lincoln rounded on them and they recoiled from the harsh stony expression aimed at them.

"Okay fine, explain." His voice was calm, but the more he spoke the clearer it was he was close to tears. "Why? Why would you do something like this?"

The girls looked at each other trying their best to think of a way to put their insane train of thought into words.

"Well, we were upset about you ditching us to go make comic books." Lori said slowly."And we were worried that if you won the contest, you wouldn't be able to hang out with us like you usually do, so we sabotaged your entry."

Lincoln looked at them in disgust. "So your telling the whole reason you did this was because I was really busy? So what? You guys all have stuff that you spend loads of time doing, why is it suddenly so different with me?"

"It's BECAUSE its you that it's different!" Lynn interjected." You've always been the super dependable one. No one else would be able to actually listen to Lucy's poems or be able to get the twins to stop fighting or actually manage to teach Leni anything! You're always the guy we could go to for help and we just...felt like it wouldn't be the same once you won."

"How?"

"Because you'd have found your thing." Explained Luna." You'd be off making your comics and wouldn't be their as much. W-we didn't want to lose you."

"You already did."

The pain in their brothers voice struck them through the heart. The girls had all expected their brother would be angry with them once he learned of their role of ruining his chance for success. They had expected anger, they could deal with their brother being angry but this was worse.

He was _hurt_ , and while it may not always be obvious, they hated hurting one of their own.

"Did it ever occur to you guys to be _happy_ for me? After years of watching you guys be good at stuff, I finally managed to find something I'm good at, something I'm passionate about and your first instinct was only to think about how it effected you. You said I'm always their for you guys, but when I needed you there for me most, you stabbed me in the back." He threw his hands up in anger. "Seriously, did you guys even think of who else might be hurt by this? This wasn't just my comic, it was Clyde's comic too. You killed Clyde's dreams too."

Hearing their actions had hurt even more people than they thought horrified them even more. He may not have been yelling, but each word Lincoln said was packed with all his emotions, forcing them to feel his pain, his rage, and his disappointment. They weren't sure which one hurt the most.

He tugged his arm from Lori's grip and walked into his room before returning with a cardboard box. Inside was every L-force comic he and Clyde had ever made.

"I started making these for you. Because I knew you guys didn't like comics and wanted you guys to enjoy them. To actually enjoy something I liked so we could do it together, but now I honestly can't understand why." Teary-eyed, he tossed the box at the floor in front of them letting the comics inside spill out."You all did this because I wasn't spending enough time with you? Well guess what? After what you did, I don't want to spend any time with ANY OF YOU!"

With that he slammed the door in their faces.

As they stood in front of his door, all the Loud sisters could see was the image of their brothers pained face etched into their brains.

* * *

For almost a week after the contest, the Loud house wasn't very loud. Every day the girls and Lincoln were all in their rooms, the girls due to their punishment, Lincoln due to recovery from the sting of betrayal.

The sisters were heartbroken by what they had done to Lincoln. Whenever he looked at them it was with this horrible pained expression like he was moments away from breaking down. In the few moments they were allowed out of their rooms they pounded on his door shouting apologies and pleading for forgiveness, but they were met with silence and scuttled away in failure.

Their time with their parents was even worse. After hearing their daughters reason for trying to ruin their brothers chances, they had them working their fingers to the bone each day. While they were sweating buckets by the end of each day, they felt no right to complain. Not only did they hurt their brother but he had gone through a similar punishment almost two months ago and he hadn't said a word.

One night after a hard day of work, Luna and Luan were lying on their beds, resting their aching muscles and trying to take in as much oxygen as possible, when a note was slipped beneath their door. After a few seconds of staggering to their feet, they examined the note. "EMERGENCY SIBLING MEETING " It read.

As quietly as possible, they slipped out into the hall and into Lori and Leni's room where the rest of their siblings were gathered together waiting for Lori to speak.

"Okay everybody before we begin I have something to say." Lori sighed." I'm really sorry guys.I should've listened to Luna when I had the chance. If I had none of this would've happened and Lincoln wouldn't be upset"

Lisa stood and shook her head." Unfortunately Lori you're incorrect. The entire operation was concocted by me. My scheme was what upset our brother and thus the blame belongs to me."

"Nah Lis, It wasn't your fault. It's mine." Luna said. "I knew this whole thing didn't feel right but instead of telling Linc I said nothing and just ended up changing my mind."

"It sounds like its everyone's fault" Leni said sadly.

They were shocked by the statement from their second eldest sister. "Well it kind of is." Said Lucy.

They all agreed. "What are we gonna do? Lincoln can barely look at us!" Cried Lola.

"Can you blame him? If you guys did something like this to me I'd probably run away from home." Said Lynn.

Lucy sniffled. "We're nothing more to him then a symbol of his soul crushing disappointment. A constant reminder of his failure and the self-centered anger that caused it." A tear dripped down her cheek. For once the darkness and agony weren't helping her feel better.

"Well we have to do something." Leni argued." If we don't Linky will hate us for like ever!"

"Technically speaking that's not possible." Said Lisa drearily" Lincoln can't hate us _forever._ He will simply go through the rest of his natural born life hating us for ruining his chances to discover his talent before dying with his hatred."

The girls were horrified at the idea of such a terrible future. "We gotta find a way to fix this!" Said Lola

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lana asked. "This isn't our usual level of messed up. We can't fix this one by standing in for his project or buying him a box of cereal."

"I might have an idea." Lisa declared." Our situation came to be from us attempting to halt Lincoln's process into discovering his talent and thus causing him to feel we don't support him or his creations."

"Duh Lisa, we already know that. "So what do we do?" Asked Lori impatiently.

"We start to support him. And a good way to begin to make up for our transgression is to finish what we stopped. If we can manage to gain Lincoln equal acclaim as to what he might have gained in that contest, we can help him finish the process."

"Equal acclai-." Lori looked at her with a mix of anger and confusion. "Lisa the prize for that contest was a published comic book AND a cash prize! We're literally talking fame, fortune! What the heck could we do that would possibly be as good as that?"

"Do you still posses the box of comics Lincoln threw at us?"

Confusion won out on Lori's face. She had kept the box as a kind of twisted memento to their failure. "Yeah why?"

Lisa gave a sly smile. "I have an idea..."

* * *

The next morning Lincoln sat at his desk staring sadly at a blank sheet of paper. Ever since the incident with the contest he and Clyde hadn't been able to come up with any new ideas for comics.

He knew it came back to his sisters. When he started writing comics they had inspired him, the characters, the powers, the costumes, he even based the plot of all his L-force issues on the adventures they often had together. But after what they had done to him, he just didn't feel like he could be inspired by them anymore. He always supported them in their talents and he thought if he ever discovered his they would support him just as much. But he was wrong.

His mother opened the door to check up on him."Everything okay in here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah." He said in a weary voice.

She could tell he was still depressed. "Don't worry. I know it might be hard know but you'll feel better." She said, patting him soothingly on the back.

BAM!

"HONEY THE KIDS ARE GONE!"

The two of them were alarmed when Lynn Sr burst into the room and even more so when they realized what he had said."WHAT!?" They screamed in unison

Checking each of the rooms, they realized he was right. In the bed of each Loud sister besides Lily was a set of different objects arranged to give the appearance of a sleeping figure.

Rita was livid."This doesn't make any sense! Where in the world would they go?!" She asked, her face burning red.

"And how would they get there? Vanzilla is still parked out front." Said Lynn

From Lincoln's pocket came the sound of his phone pinging with a text alert. Checking the screen he was confused by the message it displayed.

**Come to the mall Immediately! From:Lori**

He showed the phone to his mother. "Uh mom, I think I know where they went."

"They went to the mall!?" She asked, furiously.

"Why would they go there?" Asked Lynn

"This better not all be some big ploy to go shopping." Rita grumbled.

Lincoln, his parents, and Lily all climbed into Vanzilla and drove off to the royal woods mall.

The family looked around the mall until they found the girls looking into the widow of an extremely busy shop.

"Girls!" The sisters jumped and upon seeing their mother started shaking. "You'd better have a VERY good explanation for this."

Lori held up her hands in defense. "Mom wait! Before you guys kill us, take a look into the store."

Rolling here eyes, Rita pressed her face to the glass to peer into the store. She observed the inside for a few minutes before beckoning her husband and son to come and look inside as well.

Lincoln's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the sight. The store they were gazing into was the comic book shop and sitting in the center was a bright purple cardboard stand bearing the L force symbol, an uppercase L overlapping an uppercase F, filled with every issue of the L-force he and Clyde had ever created. People were flocking to it like bees to a hive and nearly everyone in the shop was reading a copy and chatting with glee.

Astonished, he pulled his face from the glass and turned to his sisters. "How-?" He started in amazement.

His sisters were all beaming happily at him.

"Quite simple my male sibling. During the night we visited a literary office and using some simple know how managed to get your comic self-published." Lisa explained

Lincoln gazed at her in amazement. "Really?"

Lisa nodded. "Indeed. We worked out a deal of distribution with the shop and had your comic prepared to be sold.

"I took it to quinncos and had it made to look professional and sent out an update on the internet that said L-force comics were being sold here." Said Lori

"I made a special sales case to hold the comics in the store." Said Leni

"Me and lola stood out front the mall getting peoples attention." Luna chimed in

"I was mostly just yelling at people to come in and buy this new comic being sold." Lola admitted.

"And me, Luce, Lana,and Luan just told some people we knew about it."Lynn finished

"My friends really enjoyed the disturbing background ramifications." Said Lucy

"The minute the store opened they immediately sold a ton of copies, but they had to wait behind the line already there." Said Lori

"What line?" Asked Rita.

In response, each sister reached behind their back and pulled out a copy of the L-force comic

Lincoln was at a loss for words. After failing to submit an entry for the contest, he had thought he'd lost any chance of seeing the L-force being made into a real comic book and now he was seeing it right before his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

Their brothers lack of a response was making the sisters more nervous. "Look Lincoln, we're really sorry bro." Said Luna.

"Yeah, you were right, we should've supported you in your hobby and we feel terrible about what we did." Said Luan

"We know this doesn't make everything okay." Lori assured."But we just wanted to show that we DO support you and we should never have let what we wanted blind us to how much you loved what you were doing."

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" The twins cried in unison.

The girls waited with baited breath for their brothers reaction. After all they'ed done they knew there was still a chance he might not forgive them.

"Your right guys. This doesn't make everything okay."

The girls gasped. Even their parents seemed shocked at their reaction.

Lincoln's face changed from neutral to admiration."But this is a good place to start."

The sisters cheered and immediately ran to their brother to swallow him into a group hug. They knew they still had a long ways to go to completely earning their brothers trust, but the fact they had gotten this far was good enough for them.

* * *

After that things went slowly but effectively. After being released from their grounding, the loud sisters went to work to make sure their brother was able to let his talent grow.

For starters, the girls were working on handling themselves. Now if they had issues or needed help, instead of going to Lincoln, their first choice was their roommate or a sibling that they knew well enough to help with their particular issue. While they still came to him, it was either less frequently or with bigger issues than they usually did. It was a tough adjustment, but eventually they grew to enjoy it.

The next step was in them helping out with his talent. While his sisters may not have known a lot about superhero comics, they did manage to help in their own ways. Lynn was able to give him advice on the action scenes, Leni helped him give a more detailed look to the costumes, even Lisa was willing to give him scientific facts in order to make his comic more realistic.

Yes, things had definitely changed, but at the same time, things weren't vastly different from the way that things had been before.

Well except for one thing.

"So what do you guys think?"

Lincoln had just finished distributing the latest copy of the L-Force to his sisters and was waiting to hear their reactions.

"We'll i'll admit, you did capture my amazingness well." Bragged Lola

Lana snorted." Yeah but that monster was way cool looking!"

"I will admit you do stick to the bare minimum of realism in a superheroic setting." Said Lisa nonchalantly

Lori simply laid on the couch with her arms crossed. Luna smirked.

"Aw come on Lor, don't tell me your still mad about your superhero name?"

She swiftly rose up. "No, I just don't like stupid superheroes that's all!" Then she remembered Lincoln standing right next to them. "But, uh it still good Linc." She said awkwardly before burying her face back into the comic.

"Aw come on Lori don't _freak_ out on us." Luan joked. For once everyone laughed at her pun.

A vein popped in Lori's head. "LUAN!" She chased the joker around the Living room while their siblings laughed at the show.

Lincoln playfully rolled his eyes. Typical

Suddenly he once again turned to look at the reader. "Remember what I said before about it being hard to find someone in the house with the same interests?" He smirked, looking briefly at Lori still circling with Luan around the room. "Well that's still true, but just because its hard doesn't mean its impossible. It took some work but I managed to get my sisters interested in comics, and I ended up finding a new interest of my own. Things have definitely changed around here, but with a family this big change seems like it comes almost everyday. Don't let this fool you. Things between me and my sisters aren't completely okay. but they've shown their willing to work to make things right."

It had been a long ride since the day he had been trying to find someone to read his comic. The loud house was certainly changing and he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Don't worry Lori everythings under _control_."

"AUGH!

* * *

**Now for those of you who are the kind of people who stay behind in the theatre for the end credits scenes, here you go!**

* * *

Clyde Mcbride was eating lunch, still thinking about what had happened. It had only been a few days since he and his pal Lincoln had tried entering their comic into a competition only to have it be ruined by Lincoln's sisters.

Clyde still didn't quite know how to feel. On one hand he had been crushed when they couldn't eneter and had spent the whole night crying into his pillow. He had always seen the Louds as extended family and he usually got along well with all of Lincoln's sisters. Well, most of Lincolns sisters.

He was broken from his moping by the sound of the doorbell. Going to answer it, when he opened the door he was almost blinded by the beautiful creature standing before him.

"L-L-L-Lori?" Clyde stuttered.

Lori rubbed her arm nervously." Look Clyde, I came to say that me and my sisters are really sorry for what we did. We apologized to Lincoln, and he said since you worked crazy hard on it too we should apologize to you too." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are we good?"

Clyde stood their paralyzed before letting out a river of blood from his nose and collapsing.

"Clyde? CLYDE!?" Oh man not again!"


End file.
